A MH3U port story
by RedpandaKing
Summary: This is my first story and it follows my character in the game.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so any feedback will be appreciated.

The two characters are based on my characters in the game.

My two characters are: Lava a G rank hunter who uses maxed Uragaan hammer, maxed Lucent heavy bowgun, and maxed Brachy dual blades and longsword. And Queen a low-rank hunter with full Gold Rathian Armor And a light bowgun that her brother gave to her. The third character I made up for the purpose of this story. Her name is Kira and she uses a Longsword most of the time and a Greatsword or a bow the rest of the time. She has full dire armor and will come and go in the story.

This story takes place in mh3u and it's from Lavas point of view.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm finally here," Queen said jumping up and down in excitement. "Calm down sis," I told her putting my hands on her shoulders. "Ok but what are we hunting first?" asked Queen. "Just wait," I told her as we walked off the boat. "What open quests to you have?" I asked the Guild lady."Let me see… A Qurupeco has been causing trouble in the sandy plains and we need someone to take care of it" the Guild lady said. "Ok we'll take care of it just let me get my dual blades," I told her.

(later in the sandy plains)

"We'll never be able to find it," Queen said sitting down. "We'll take one more look before we give up," I told her helping her up. "Ok" she replied. "Get down I see its shadow," I said pushing her behind a rock "Stay here while I set up a shock trap and once it's in the trap shoot it." As I set up the trap it spotted me and charged me but I got out of the way and it hit the trap. "Queen shoot it now" I yelled as I threw a paintball at it. When the paintball hit I drew my dual blades, entered demon mode, and unleashed a flurry of attacks. When it shook off the trap I sheathed my dual blades. "It's your quest do you want to capture it?" I asked Queen as the Qurupeco fled back to its nest. "No let's kill it" she replied. "Okay let's get this over with then," I told her as we ran to the Qurupeco's nest.

(at the nest)

"Sis I need you to get on the ledge over there and shoot it on my single" I whispered to Queen. "Okay, what's the single" She whispered. "When I attack him" I whispered. "Got it she whispered as she made her way to the ledge. Once she was in position I unsheathed my dual blades, entered demon mode, and unleashed a flurry of attacks as Queen shot it over and over. The Qurupeco suddenly spun around hitting me with its fanlike tail. As I flew back the Qurupeco turned toward Queen who was still shooting it. As it charged her I ran at it and unleashed another flurry of attacks on its legs. It fell under the onslaught of attacks. "You can finish it off sis," I told Queen as it thrashed around. She shot it in the head than we carved its parts.

(at the port)

"Welcome back Hunters" the Guildmaster called to Queen and I. "Thanks for the welcome," I said as we walked over. "Are there any more quests available?" "Yes, but I would like you to wait a couple of days for another hunter I believe you know" the Guildmaster replied. "Okay we can wait but what's the quest?" I asked. "You have to hunt a Barroth" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Barroth the mudslinger

(Two days later)

"I wonder who the new hunter is," Queen said as soon as I woke up. "I don't know who he is. Grab your bowgun and let's get the quest" I told her as I grabbed my hammer and walked out the door. I stopped walking when I saw the hunter. "It can't be her" I muttered. "What's wrong big bro?" Queen said when she ran into me. "Nothing sis come on," I said giving her a fake smile. Queen reached the new hunter first. "Hi I'm Queen and this is my big brother Lava," she said, "Who are you?" "I'm Kira" the Hunter responded. "You can't be Kira I watched her get killed by a Dire Miralis," I said. Kira was silent after this for a few minutes. "I honestly don't know how I survived all I know is I was hit then I woke up at its nest," Kira said. After this, I got the quest to hunt the Barroth. "Let's eat then go hunt," I said to them as I walked to the cantina.

(In the Sandy Plains)

Kira led the way because she knew where the Barroth liked to hang out. When we reached the area Kira unsheathed her long sword. "Okay Queen, can you go up that hill and hit it from there?" I asked hefting my hammer and looking at Kira. "Yes, that's a good idea Lava and I keep its attention off of you while you shoot it," Kira said setting up a pitfall trap. "Got it," Queen said racing to the top of the hill. "Let's do this I said getting the Barroths attention and leading it to the pitfall trap. "Kira hit its back I got its head," I said pounding on its head. As Queen rained down shots and I pounded on its head Kira slashed its back. Kira and I went flying when the Barroth got free from the pitfall trap. It turned to me when I was down and was charging me when all of a sudden it went flying and in its place stood a very small Stygian Zinogre. Kira scrambled toward Queen as she aimed at it and shot once but I blocked it with my hammer. "Why are you protecting that beast?" Kira asked me "The Lava I know would never protect a Stygian Zinogre." "You don't understand her mother saved my life," I told Kira putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why?" Kira asked. "I was on a quest to hunt a Stygian and we couldn't find it but we found its nest and its baby's and the hunter I was with wanted to kill them but I wouldn't let him so he tried to attack me but the mother had been watching so she killed him and one of the baby's followed me home" I explained to Kira and Queen as the Stygian finished off the Barroth. "Let's carve the Barroth," Queen said pulling us both up. "Ok," I said as I sent up a flare to signal we were done with the quest.

(at the port)

"Well, I got to go," Kira told me and Queen before running off laughing. "Queen you stay here, Kira please wait for me" I yelled as I ran after her. "This is for understanding my story," I said as I gave her a hug then punched her shoulder. "What was that for?" She said laughing. "That's for running away," I told her. "I do have to go by Lava," she said giving me a quick hug before taking off again.


End file.
